


[最王]安乐椅侦探只存在于故事中

by yue415



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, 推理, 最王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue415/pseuds/yue415
Summary: ※推理小剧场※一发完
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 6





	[最王]安乐椅侦探只存在于故事中

“最原酱，你在看什么？”

熟悉的声音打断了他的思考，最原一抬头，紫罗兰色的眼睛就占满了他的视线。

“呃，王，王马君……”被突然出现的王马吓了一跳，最原手上一松，原本拿着的平板不经意地掉到了沙发上。

“所以说，最原酱到底在看什么看得这么入神呐？”

王马将他手上大包小包的零食汽水扔在了沙发前的茶几上，顺手拾起平板瞄了一眼。

“犯人？”在密密麻麻写满了文字的屏幕中捕捉到一个关键词之后，王马将平板交还给了他，“新的委托？”

最原摇了摇头。

“不是的，只是从叔叔相熟的警视那里听来的案子而已。”

“诶~是疑案吗？”

“也不算是，只是，还有些疑问……”最原看着他自顾自地拆开一袋袋的零食，低声问道，“那个，王马君，你今天怎么过来了，你的工作……”

“啊？反正工作日也不会有什么游客，所以我就翘班啦~”王马理直气壮地拧开了一瓶葡萄芬达。

虽然很想说“黑白熊乐园那种诡异的地方难道休息日就会有很多游客吗”，不过最原还是决定不要在这个问题上多做纠缠。

“到底是什么样的案子？”坐到最原身边的王马探过身，在平板上用手来来回回划拉了几下，看到的却依然是一页接一页密密麻麻的文字，“嗳，怎么连个照片都没有，全是文字也太烦人了吧。”

“因为不是正式的委托，按规定是不能把内部正式的资料对外透露的，”最原解释道，“所以那位警视先生只能把他自己整理的资料交给我。”

“这样啊，”王马有些兴趣缺缺地退了回来，“那最原酱找出真相了吗？”

“我也是刚刚从邮件里收到这份资料，前两天只是简单地听说了一下……”

“我想到了，最原酱，我们来比赛吧！”王马忽然切换到兴奋状态，打断了最原的话。

“比，比赛？”

“呢嘻嘻，我们来比赛谁先发现真相吧！就像那个，唔……”王马想了想，“对了，安乐椅侦探！只要坐在安乐椅上听取证词就能发现真相的传说中的角色！”

“哈……？”

比赛、安乐椅侦探什么的……

王马的突发奇想让他一时语塞。

安乐椅侦探什么的……他说得也没错就是了。

最原悄悄叹了一口气。

虽然王马君很喜欢把人耍得团团转，但是既然他想赢得比赛， **总得坦诚他的发现吧** 。

“我会好好听着最原酱讲解事件的！”王马将吸管放到葡萄芬达的瓶子里，然后舒舒服服地躺下枕在最原的大腿上，“我最喜欢最原酱的声音了~”

……你还真的打算彻底做安乐椅侦探啊。

最原低头在平板上划了划，翻到了案件概述那一页，开始向王马讲起了事件的经过。

“这个杀人事件发生在一个公司的仓库中，死者是该公司的老板，犯人是他的下属，现场勘察的结果显示尸体没有移动过的痕迹，可以确认为第一现场，以及案发时没有第三者在场，”

“死者的死因是药物过量引起的心脏衰竭，具体来说的话……”不太熟悉的医学术语让最原顿了顿，“短时间内服用的两种药物相互作用，刺激血药浓度升高导致的心脏衰竭。”

“好麻烦的杀人方法呢。”王马咬了咬吸管，从桌上的零食袋子里捻起一颗糖果递给最原，“犯人有医学背景吗？”

“犯人只是普通的职员，不过……”最原张嘴接过糖果，又往后划了一页，“死者有心脏方面的问题，常年服药，公司里的人都清楚这件事；而犯人因为胃病也一直在用药——跟他经常去的保健所确认过，他所服用的药物与死者所用的药不适合同时使用，药品说明书上有提醒；而且这种药物本来就是溶解服用的，溶解后没有特殊的味道，所以即使犯人没有医学背景，也可以使用这种杀人方法。”

“那他的动机又是什么？”

“动机是……”最原继续往下看，“他们公司案发前在生意上出了问题，根据犯人的口供，死者为此责备他，所以他才会泄愤报复。”

“就只是这样？”王马把吸管吐了出来，毫不掩饰他的失望，“除了手法稍微有点意思以外，从动机到证据都古板得令人乏味，这个案子到底有哪里值得最原酱你拿来研究了？”

“这个案件确实不是十分复杂，但是……”最原看着文档中被特别圈起来的一部分，“有一个奇怪的‘不在场证明’——是死者的‘不在场证明’。”

“不是犯人的不在场证明而是死者的？”似乎提起了一点兴趣，王马追问道。

“嗯，根据其他职员的证词，死者进入办公室后就没出来过，直到有职员进入办公室后发现他不在——死者办公室外面是公共办公区域，一直有其他职员在工作，如果死者是从正门离开的话应该会被注意到的。”最原继续说道，“然后他们就分头寻找，有人发现死者倒毙在公司的仓库中，凶手也在旁边。”

“办公室只有一个出口吗？”

“正常的出口只有一个，不过……”最原翻到下一页，看着简单的手绘平面图解说，“办公室里的窗户比较宽敞，可以直接打开，窗户外面也没有栅栏阻挡。”

“所以死者有可能是从窗户爬下去的？”不知道正在吃什么的王马，声音听起来有些黏糊，“办公室在哪一层？”

“办公室在2楼，窗户旁边还有水管经过，”最原看着平面图旁边的注释，“虽然资料里没有记录外墙是否有攀爬的痕迹，但死者的验尸报告里有提到他在身亡前有剧烈运动的迹象。唔，办公室相关的资料大概就是这样了。”

说到底，关键点并不是“不在场证明是如何做到的”，而是“为什么会出现这个不在场证明”。

制造不在场证明的人，简直就像……

“看来这个‘不在场证明’不太受重视呢，”拍扁了空空如也的薯片袋子，王马转向泡芙下手，“不过也没有办法啦，毕竟‘凶器’和‘动机’都摆在那里了。最原酱，案发现场那边的情况怎样？”

“呃，嗯，等一下，”关于案发现场的具体状况最原之前也没听说过，他往后划了几下找到相应的内容，“案发现场是该公司的仓库，与办公楼同在一个园区内，与办公楼距离大约20米。仓库内部的结构比较简单，在角落里有一套给当值人员用的桌椅——死者正是倒毙在桌子旁，其他都是堆放货物的地方。”

“在死者身旁有打翻的水杯，经过鉴定死者喝了溶解在水里的药物。”最原边看边说道，“以及现场还有一份被销毁了一部分的文件，一只用来点火的打火机——经过辨认是属于死者的。另外仓库里堆放的货物，不是公司产品的库存而是他们准备做宣传活动用的一些物料。仓库这边主要就是这样了。”

“哟，一大堆线索出现了！不过，实在是有点奇怪呢~”似乎是终于认真起来的王马放下了手中的葡萄芬达，摆出思考的样子，“有一个事情从开始的时候我就觉得不太对，本来以为后面会有相关的证据，但现在看来好像没有的样子~”

“呐，最原酱知道我想说什么吗？”

王马君果然也注意到了。

“……你是想说，这个案子为什么会是 **杀人事件** 对吧？”

“bingo～不愧是我最喜欢的最原酱！”

如果使用毒药之类的作案，那么案件性质毋庸置疑；但在这个案件里，使用的是常规药物，甚至使用的都是正常的用药方法，死者误服的可能性……应该是存在的。

“姑且不论死者到底是怎么把水喝下去的，犯人难道就没有往‘意外’的方向辩解吗？”王马提出了他的疑问，“对于一个心脏病患者来说，从2楼爬下去怎么想也不会是一件轻松的事情，剧烈运动之后随手拿起水喝也是很有可能的哦。”

“其实还有一点，虽然可能算不上证据，”最原盯着屏幕说道，“现场搜查的人员感觉仓库非常闷热，据说是通风系统故障。”

“又累又热呀，那不是更可能是他自己把水喝了吗？所以为什么会认为是杀人事件？”

“那是因为……犯人从被逮捕时就坚持是他故意杀害了死者。”

“哎~~？”王马不由自主地叫了起来，“他自己承认了？”

“是的，他一开始就承认了。”最原点点头。

“……我说，这犯人和死者是不是都有点不太对劲哪，”虽然察觉了其中的异常，但目前似乎没什么头绪，王马决定还是换个方向思考，“算了，事件发生前他们在仓库里干什么，我猜跟那份被烧的文件有关？”

“是的。根据犯人的供词，在事发前死者带着文件来找他，”最原将资料前后翻看了一下，“文件的具体内容没有记录，只能大概知道是关于之前他们生意失利的事情。剩余的部分让其他职员看过，但他们都表示没有看过这份文件——只知道公司因为这桩生意损失很大，可能只有死者和犯人才知道原本的内容了。”

“那文件是谁烧的？”

“根据现场的调查和犯人口供，可以确定是犯人，但是，”最原看着屏幕沉思，“关于这么做的理由，他的说法太含糊了，‘杀了死者还不解气所以随手烧了部分文件’。”

“哈？他这么痛恨死者吗？”

“这也是另一个奇怪的地方，”最原翻到口供整理的页面，“从其他职员那里了解到，犯人从死者开始创业时就跟着他工作，一直以来都是死者的得力助手，而且很崇拜死者，所以大家都对他会杀害死者感到很惊讶，虽然生意的问题对公司影响很大，但也还是觉得不至于让他做出这种事。”

“这样啊……”王马若有所思，“对了，一直说他们公司生意上有问题，到底是什么问题？”

“唔，这个没有详细记录，不过事情已经解决了。”

“解决了？”

“死者的保险赔偿金填补了这部分亏损。”

“保险啊……”王马伸了个懒腰，又挪了挪身体子调整个舒服的位置，“我知道了，他是自杀的！犯人为了协助死者获得保险金挽救公司才撒谎说是他杀了人！”

“那他为什么要烧文件？”

“说不定是死者的原因才让他们公司出问题呢，那份文件里很有可能就有证据，”王马推测道，“犯人不是很尊敬死者吗？是想让他成为一个完美受害者吧——反正连杀人的罪名都承担了，再多一个也无所谓。”

“文件这方面我同意你的看法，但是……”最原托着下巴沉思，又往后翻了一页，“这也无法解释为何死者要做出那个不在场证明，而且还有仓库里那些宣传物料……”

“对哦，你刚才提过仓库里的东西。”王马问道，“跟案件有关系吗？”

“那是死者之前吩咐其他职员购买的，据说是要做宣传活动，在案发当天上午送到了公司这边，”最原继续查看众人的口供，“死者似乎打算是想做一个促销活动挽回损失，但具体在哪里举办其他人都不清楚，也没有任何的文件资料提到这一点。另外死者一直强调要用最好的物料，所以这笔开销非常大——特别是对于当时他们的财政状况而言。如果死者真的是自杀的话，我认为他不可能不交代这批物料要怎么使用。”

“唔～那么是些什么物料呢？”

“就是，常见的彩带、条幅、气球之类的，”最原看着文档边角留下的抱怨字句有些无奈地笑了笑，“很多气球飘得满天都是，还有些贴到天花板上，似乎给现场搜查人员添了不少麻烦呢，如果不是犯人坦诚认罪的话，恐怕要花很长时间才能——”

等等。

难道……

**经营不善的企业**

**故障的通风系统**

还有那个 **不在场证明** ……

所有碎片一点一点地拼凑起来了，真相——

……

……

…………？

不对，如果是这样的话，为什么没有发生“那件事”？

最原不死心地又将文档从头翻了一遍。

果然，没有吗……

“那个，王马……君？”

不知何时王马已经坐了起来，又重新拿起了葡萄芬达的瓶子，他依然含着吸管，却似乎没发现饮料已经空了。

最原看不到他的表情。

“王马君？”

“……啊？怎么了最原酱？”回过神来的王马把空瓶子放下，给了他一个刻意的笑容。

“我想问一下你的看法。”

“看法嘛……”王马把整个身子都陷到了沙发里，“呐，最原酱，这里并不是找不到真相就会被处刑的世界哦，你真的有必要刨根问底吗？”

“……王马君，提出‘比赛’的人是你吧。”

“……”

“总之，先听一下我的推理好吗？”

暂时将王马奇怪的态度摆在一边，最原开始讲述他的推理。

“这个案件背后还有一个因为意外被迫终止的计划，而它的动机同样是为了挽救这所企业。”

“这个计划的目标也是为了获取保险金，不过是火灾保险。”

“那批宣传物料并不是没有使用场所，而是仓库就是它们该使用的地方。”

“重点是那些气球——‘飘到贴在天花板上’，我猜应该都是氢气球。”

“气球里的氢气稍微过一段时间就会开始慢慢泄漏，而且易燃易爆，这是很基础的化学常识。”

“通风系统的故障也不是意外，为了不让泄漏的氢气过多流失，仓库的通风系统应该是被提前动了手脚。”

“所以，死者才是这次事件的黑幕。”

“他可能是用清点物料之类的理由让犯人先去仓库，然后带着文件和打火机也前往仓库。”

“他知道犯人一定会主动替他销毁不利于他的文件内容，那么只要适当地制造一些时间差，比如将关键的内容往后放几页，他就有足够的时间回到办公室不被发现，这就是那个‘不在场证明’出现的原因。”

“但正如王马君之前所说，剧烈的运动和闷热的环境让死者意外地喝下了含有药物的水，造成了他的死亡。”

“可是这样的话就出现了一个矛盾——即使死者意外身亡，他的计划应该也会实现的，然而实际上——”

“犯人确实烧了部分文件，但却并没有引发火灾。”

“坦白地说，这令我很困惑，甚至可能整个推理都会被推翻，不过……”

“王马君，虽然我不知道为什么你突然变得这么奇怪，但你转变的原因只可能是发现了 **完整** 的真相。”

“可以把矛盾的 **关键** 告诉我吗？王马君。”

“哎~最原酱好狡猾呢，怎么推理推到我身上来了，”王马有意地避开了他的视线，“看推理小说的时候，就应该从书中给出的线索来推理啊，从作者的个人喜好、行文习惯、叙事风格来猜凶手可是旁门左道哦。”

“王马君……”

“呼……算了，”王马叹了一口气，“反正就算我不说，你也很容易查到的。”

“你知道吗，最原酱，我平时在游乐园里最常做的工作就是给小鬼们扭气球哦，虽然我没多喜欢就是了。”

他把整个身子蜷缩到沙发上，抱着膝盖继续说道：“你不觉得给小孩子氢气球有点危险吗？谁知道他们会怎么折腾呢。”

“所以有条件的话，会换成效果差不多但不容易燃烧的氦气。那个‘有条件’是指，”王马故意停顿了一下，“——价格。氦气可比氢气贵多了。”

“像死者这样的外行人应该是不清楚的吧，他以为的‘最好的物料’是指质量上的好，没想到是换成了另一种东西。”

“而且他为了减少嫌疑，可能连整个采购过程都没怎么过问，说不定连单据都是匆匆忙忙签的呢，所以也就没发现那些根本不是氢气球。”

“这样的话，最原酱就明白了吧。”

“嗯，没有发生火灾的原因我明白了，但是还有一个问题，”最原看着他认真地问道，“真相不过就是这样，你刚才为什么不愿意说出来？”

“不过就是这样？我说你啊……”王马忽然凑了过来钻到最原怀里，最原习惯性地搂住了他，却依然不明所以。

“你研究这个案子，不会只是想玩侦探游戏而已吧，最原酱？”王马轻轻地抓了抓最原的衣襟。

“毕竟是我主动要来的资料，如果发现了真相的话当然……”

“问题就在这里！”王马打断了他的话，“你确定要打破这个‘完美结局’吗？”

“……？”

“既然犯人和死者不是共犯，那他为什么要让自己背上杀人的罪名？”

“因为他……”一个念头在最原脑海里闪过，“崇拜死者？”

“他连事业上失利的污点都不想让死者留下，更加无法接受自己间接导致他的死亡吧。”王马凑到最原耳边，“他认为自己需要‘赎罪’呢。”

“所以，最原酱你看，他们的企业得到了拯救，死者自作自受失去了性命，犯人也获得了他希望的‘惩罚’，”刻意压低了的声线有种若有若无的蛊惑，像极了恶魔的低语，“你真的要破坏这个结局吗？”

“……我不是想破坏什么，我只是想找出真相。”

“你有没有想过这个‘真相’会给你带来什么？”王马的声音冷了下来。

“……？”

“你觉得犯人会感激你揭发死者想谋害他的真相？”

“那可是他一直崇拜着的人哦。”

“他不会感激你的，只会怨恨你破坏死者在他心目中的‘完美’形象。”

“他不会恨他也不敢恨他，只会把无处发泄的恶意转嫁到你身上。”

王马稍稍退开，用难得认真的样子看着最原。

“你没必要为素不相识的人承受这样的恶意。”

“………………”

“最原酱？”

王马觉得他仿佛看到了想把头埋进沙子，却发现四面八方全是柏油路的鸵鸟。

“那个……王马君，其实，呃……”手足无措，最原说话都不利索了，“我，我有些事，没有跟你说……”

“？”

“就是……”顿了顿，最原深深地吸了一口，“其实这个案子发生在10年前，犯人5年前因病在狱中过世了。叔叔的警视朋友最近整理旧档案时想起了这个案子的疑点所以……”

“…………”

“…………”

“…………”

“……王马君？”

低垂的刘海挡住了王马大半张脸，最原猜不透他的想法，只能惴惴不安地解释道：“对不起……我不是有意隐瞒的，只是觉得案发时间与疑点没什么关系，才——”

他没料到王马会想那么远。

我应该早点说的……

“哼，就知道所谓的安乐椅侦探一点都不靠谱。”仰起头，王马露出了一副嫌弃的表情，“光靠听转述怎么可能掌握事件的全貌呢，在转述中信息可是很容易丢失遗漏错误整合的哦，想要做一个优秀的侦探还是得踏踏实实地现场调查呐，知道了吗最原酱？”

“说的也是……呢。”最原勉强笑着附和王马的话——他当然不会没眼色地指出是谁先提起安乐椅侦探的，“王马君，你……没有生气吗？”

“这个嘛，”王马故意停下来观察了一下最原的反应，看他窘迫的样子真的太有趣了，“也不算是坏事吧，毕竟如果是现在的案子，你是无论如何都会去面对犯人的；不过既然已经过去了，那我反而省心了呢~”

最原微微一怔。

“但是！”王马忽然又扑了上来，松动的围巾下若隐若现的玫红斑点让最原情不自禁地红了脸，“一开始就说清楚的话我早就赢了！”

“呢嘻嘻，最原酱想好怎么补偿我了吗？”


End file.
